The present invention relates to a recording system utilizing a liquid crystal display cell.
The present inventors have developed a recording system which utilizes an optical modulation generated by a twisted nematic liquid crystal. In such a system, it is difficult to ensure a high contrast recording because of the viewing angle dependency of the conventional twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal display cell.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel recording system employing a twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal display cell.
Another object of the present invention is to enhance the recording contrast in a recording system employing a twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal display cell.
Other objects and the further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a photosensitive recording film such as the conventional silver salt film is disposed on a twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal display cell. One of two opposing cell substrates, which confronts the photosensitive recording film, is made of a fiber plate including a plurality of optical fibers of which axes are perpendicular to the plane of the liquid crystal layer. By employing the optical fiber substrate, a high contrast and clean recording is ensured.